If the Capitol Were In The Hunger Games
by makesuretheyrememberyou
Summary: No need for a description, the title says it all... *****REVIEW THIS AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER*****
1. A Delayed Hunger Games

I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS PORTRAYED IN THIS STORY.

"Okay. Somebody make a fire!" Cato said.

"STOP! Attention tributes, there has been a slight rule change. The Capitol has decided it would be fun to switch things up a bit. From now on, the people in the Capitol will be competing, and all you tributes will be contributing to our deaths!" boomed Claudius Templesmith.

"SCORE!" Katniss screamed, a little too excitedly, causing her to fall out of the tree.

"WHAT?!" screamed Glimmer. "All I came here for was to murder children!"

"I just came here to meet Caesar and stare at his blue hair" said Marvel.

"Um, well, uh, thank you, um, Marvel" said Caesar nervously.

"But I wanted to throw my knives!" whined Clove, throwing one of her knives at the ground.

"Um, that was my foot." said Peeta, collapsing on the ground, dead.

"Well then, I'm afraid not all of you will be in the Gamemakers field. I believe Peeta has just died." said Claudius."

"Well it's about freaking time! Now that Peeta is gone, I can tell Katniss I love her!" said Cato.

*Awkward silence*

"Oh my God I did not just say that out loud…" the now embarrassed Cato said.

"AW HELL NAH!" Clove and Glimmer yelled.

"Okaaaaaaaay…" said Katniss.

"Okay now, now, back to the topic. A hover craft will be sent to pick you up shortly. And _please, _no more killing each other." Claudius boomed once more.

"Like, oh my gosh we get to be Gamemakers and dress in those fancy white clothes! Oh my gosh can I have a beard like Seneca Crane's? Oh my gosh we get to assist in the Capitol peoples' deaths! Oh my gosh this is going to be great!" yelled Marvel.


	2. In The Hovercraft

**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS PORTRAYED IN THIS STORY.**

*IN THE HOVER CRAFT*

"Going to the Capitol, going to the CAP-I-TOL!" sang Marvel.

"Yeah Glimmer! The Capitol, the Capitol!" joined Cato.

"The Capitol! Yeah Glimmer, the Capitol!" chimed Clove.

"The Capitol, the Capitol! Yeah Glimmer, the Capitol! The Capitol!" said Thresh.

"GAAAAAAH! SHUT UP!" Glimmer yelled. She paused a second. "Wait a minute. Thresh, how did you get here?"

"Well, EVERYONE knows how to teleport, duh! Are you that thick?" Thresh snapped.

"Would you like such a TRAGIC death like Peeta's?" Glimmer responded.

"Peeta's dead?" Foxface asked.

"How did y-? Ugh, never mind. Yes. Unfortunately, Peeta was killed accidentally by our little knife thrower girl." said Glimmer.

"Hey! I use a sword, not a knife! And I'm not a girl!" said Cato annoyed.

"I was talking about Clove, you dipswitch."

"Oh." Cato said.

"Can you all please acknowledge my existence?" asked Katniss.

"Oh be quiet, Katniss. Peeta made a better girl on fire then you ever did!" said Clove.

"Peeta's not even a girl….." Katniss said.

"That's what YOU think. You didn't know what he was like when he was chillin' with us Careers." Clove said.

"But…. Peeta... was... my...…. friend." a very sad Katniss said.

"Oh, don't fret Katniss. You have me!" said Cato.

"Don't make me flick my fishtail braids in your face!" said Glimmer.

"And don't make ME do what I did to poor little Lover Boy." Clove said.

"Fine, Clove. I forgot we were the star-crossed lovers from District 2." said Cato glumly.

"But Cato, how c-c-ould you d-do this to m-me? I t-thought we were start-crossed l-l-lovers?" said Marvel, crying.

"Whaaaat the hellllll?" Katniss asked.

"No Marvel, Cato is MINE!" Clove yelled.

"Aw hell nah. He's mine!" Glimmer said.

"No he's mine! " said Katniss.

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"Am I really that hot?" Cato asked.

"YES!" screamed Marvel.

"Marvel , you're really creeping me out. Clove, why didn't you kill Marvel instead?" asked Cato.

"Why doesn't everybody shut up, before any of you experience a "rocky" ending?" said Thresh.

"I saved some nightlock in my pocket, maybe that would help." Foxface said.

"No one asked your opinion, Weasley!" Thresh snapped.

"Are we there yet? I've been trying to grow a beard for hours!" said Marvel.


	3. Shopping in the Capitol

*ARRIVING IN THE CAPITOL*

"Attention, tributes! Uh, I mean Gamemakers! You have arrived at the Capitol!" boomed Caesar Flickerman.

"Yaaaaaaaay!" shouted Marvel

"I never thought I'd see daylight again" said Katniss.

"Aw, did poor wittle Katniss think she was gonna die?" teased Clove.

"Okay, that's it!" said Katniss. She pulled out one of her arrows. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"Um, magic doesn't exist in Panem…." a very confused Clove responded.

"Damn it…" Katniss said.

"I could use a new dress!" said Marvel.

"What?" said Cato.

"Well, since I'm going to be Gamemaker, I need to look my best!" snapped Marvel.

"Aw hell no, you're not buying a dress, I am!" Glimmer yelled.

"None of you will be wearing dresses!" said Caesar. "You will be dressed in white uniforms!"

"But, what if I get ketchup on it?" asked Marvel.

"Our uniforms have stain resistance, door knob!" Cato said.

"I'M NOT A DOOR KNOB CATO!" yelled Marvel, throwing a hissy fit.

"Everybody calm down! Here, why don't you all go shopping in the city square?" suggested Claudius Templesmith.

"SHOPPING?! OH BOY!" screamed Marvel.

"Well, that escalated quickly." muttered Foxface.

"I suggest you all get started, you have 10 minutes!" said Caesar.

*IN A STORE*

"There's nothing here but comic books!" said Cato.

"Well, this is 10 minutes of my life I'll never get back." said Thresh.

"Let's get out of here!" said Glimmer.

*OUTSIDE THE STORE"

"Wait, where's Marvel?" Clove asked.

"I'm comiiiiiiiiiing!" sang Marvel.

"What's that in your hand?" asked Katniss.

"It's a comic book duh!" snapped Marvel.

"Did you even pay for it?" asked Cato.

"Well of course not! It has my name on it! See? MARVEL comics!" Marvel said.

"I think our 10 minutes is up…." said Glimmer.


End file.
